


clingy

by Miah_Kat



Category: Free!
Genre: & yes i absolutely did that scene, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, basically Haru secretly enjoying Makoto clinging to him, but he's not as subtle as he'd like to think, i live for that cheesy shit, it's not explicitly stated that they're a couple but it's hinted at heading that way, where one chara says 'beautiful' & the other goes 'yeah' while looking at them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: Haru feels bad about this.Really.Well, maybe only a little. It's hard to feel too guilty when Makoto is latched onto his arm the way he is. His fingers are curled tightly around Haru's bicep and the inside of his elbow, gripping the fabric of Haru's blue hoodie in a death grip."Haruuuu, you said it wouldn't move!" Makoto whines, scooting closer in their shared seat on the Ferris wheel. Haru shrugs as he subtly pushes the ball of his foot against the lip of the passenger car's base, causing it to sway forward ever so slightly. Really, any normal person wouldn't even notice the minuscule movement.Makoto definitely notices.





	clingy

**Author's Note:**

> i was going through my laptop files & stumbled upon this little thing that i apparently started back in August of _last year_ ^^;; so i polished it up a bit for y'all ❤ hope you enjoy!
> 
> inspired by [_this_](http://funkdracula.tumblr.com/post/96508656588/femdenmark-important-otp-thing-to-consider-who)

Haru feels bad about this.

Really.

Well, maybe only a little. It's hard to feel too guilty when Makoto is latched onto his arm the way he is. His fingers are curled tightly around Haru's bicep and the inside of his elbow, gripping the fabric of Haru's blue hoodie in a death grip.

"Haruuuu, you said it wouldn't move!" Makoto whines, scooting closer in their shared seat on the Ferris wheel. Haru shrugs as he subtly pushes the ball of his foot against the lip of the passenger car's base, causing it to sway forward ever so slightly. Really, any normal person wouldn't even notice the minuscule movement.

Makoto definitely notices.

"Ah! Haru!"

It's not Haru's fault that Makoto is clingy when he's frightened; it's not his fault that he might like being the source in which Makoto finds comfort to cling to when he's scared.

It is, however, Haru's fault that Makoto is currently afraid so he supposes it would only be right to properly comfort the gentle giant.

"It's not so bad," he says, reaching up to pry Makoto's fingers from his sleeve and replace them between his own. “Look. You can see the ocean.”

“Haru only wanted to ride so he could see the water.” Makoto mutters petulantly, sliding closer to Haru’s side. Haru’s lips twitch upwards at the tone, knowing Makoto only uses it around him, but also because he knows Makoto is wrong for once (but he won’t tell Makoto that).

The car rocks again, this time from the breeze, and Makoto yelps, fingers squeezing Haru’s tightly. Haru bites back a chuckle as Makoto loses any sense of composure and buries his face against the juncture of Haru’s shoulder and neck.

“You’re disturbing the other riders Makoto.”

“Can we get off now?” Makoto whimpers. His nose is chilly against the warmth of Haru’s neck but Haru doesn’t mind. He rubs circles into Makoto’s skin with his thumb as he answers, “We just reached the top.” The brunet groans, the sound vibrating through Haru’s hoodie and into his shoulder.

“At least look once.”

“I have.” Makoto insists and Haru snorts at the lie.

“Makoto. You’ve had your eyes closed since—”

The ride jolts into motion as each car is finally filled with new passengers and they begin to descend. Cheerful music plays as they circle around, lights twinkling in rainbow hues around them, and Haru feels some of the tension leave Makoto as he realizes they’re closer to the end of the ride. Haru lets the brunet stay tucked against him as they circle around twice more before deciding Makoto should see their little hometown from this view at least for a moment. He was the one who had really wanted to come to the festival, after all, even if Haru had chosen this ride.

“Makoto.” Haru gives the hand in his a squeeze and tries not to shiver as Makoto sighs warm air against his neck before lifting his head. Haru watches through his peripheral as Makoto tentatively gazes around them, their car gradually reaching the top of the wheel again—where Makoto’s fingers squeeze Haru’s for reassurance—and the moonlit glimmer of the ocean comes into view. Makoto draws in a sharp breath at the sight.

“Beautiful…” he murmurs, his awe giving him enough courage to lean forward just a bit in hopes of a better view. The lights of the festival around them bathe his best friend in a soft glow, lighting up his olive eyes and streaking his sun-lightened hair, leaving Haru just a little bit breathless.

‘ _Yeah._ ’ He agrees to himself, lips quirking upwards. Makoto spends the remainder of the ride gazing around them, pointing out landmarks and booths he wouldn’t mind visiting once they’ve finished, keeping his fingers linked with Haru’s all the while. He chatters amicably, now that he’s comfortable, and Haru should feel guilty that he misses Makoto’s clinging but, _well_ , it was nice. He won’t deny that he enjoys the sensation of Makoto pressed against him.

The wheel comes to a stop as it begins to empty of riders, Makoto’s grip on Haru’s hand tightening as the car rocks a little roughly, and suddenly Haru kind of wishes they could stay here longer than the few minutes it’s been—but he won’t torture Makoto further by asking for another ride just to satisfy selfish desires. He points to another attraction to take Makoto’s mind off of the swaying, and if he uses the motion to lean subtly into Makoto’s side, well, there’s no one around to point it out.

Their car reaches the bottom in no time; Makoto thanks the ride’s attendant politely before Haru’s pulling him away to explore the rest of the festival.

They take their time, winding through the crowd and visiting any booth of interest, but it isn’t until they’re making their way home that Haru notices that Makoto has not once released his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Comments are a huge motivation! ❤
> 
> You can visit me on tumblr [@sawamura-daichis-thighs](http://sawamura-daichis-thighs.tumblr.com/) too ^^


End file.
